Losing Your Mind
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Kagome, suffering from a slowly decaying mind and memory, is trapped in a present day mental hospital with Light Yagami as her doctor. Though he starts to wonder if it really is her own mind that is causing her to forget and slowly make her go insane- and the reason why he suddenly thinks differently? She can see Ryuk, his newly acclaimed Shinigami. Now to get everyone off his back


_**Losing Your Mind**_

**Anime/Manga Crossover**

**InuYasha-Death Note**

**Higurashi, Kagome/ (Dr.) Yagami, Light**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, Death Note; nor Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Souta, Rin, and any other InuYasha characters- nor Light, Sayu, Soichiro, Matsuda, L (Ryuzaki), Mello, Matt, Near, Misa, Roger, and Watari.

**Things to Know:** Kagome, suffering from a slowly decaying mind and memory, is trapped in a present day mental hospital with Light Yagami as her doctor. Though he starts to wonder if it really is her own mind that is causing her to forget and slowly make her go insane- and the reason why he suddenly thinks differently? She can see Ryuk, his newly acclaimed Shinigami. Now only to get his co-workers off his back everything would be fine.

_**Losing Your Mind**_

**Day 5-Dr's Notes:**

** The patient (Higurashi, Kagome ) continues to stare blankly at the walls and only respond with**

**slight inclinations of the head and hums of approval here and there. Her eating habits remain the**

**same, she eats no more and no less than what is given to her (but she perceives the food much**

**quicker than normal, which is good but not significant enough to be considered a break through.)**

** Higurashi, Kagome has also calmed down quite a bit, not jumping when someone enters her**

**room and attacking someone she doesn't recognize. It was a miracle that I entered the room today**

**and she completely ignored me; I myself must wonder for what horrors she must've faced in her **

**nightmares or what suppressed child hood memory has caused her mind and memory to deteriorate **

**so quickly (honestly it's a miracle she was able to recognize her younger brother [Higurashi, Souta **

**{17}] earlier today; hopefully there will be better progress in the future.**

** -Yagami, Light**

The male stood up from his chair he had taken a seat in and clicked his pen closed, he put the pen in his white lab coat and clipped the paper to his clipboard. Higurashi, Kagome sat on the ground with her back pressed up against the bed and her knees tucked up into her chest.

Her chin sat on her knees as her arms were wrapped around her legs, she stared at the wall. Her eyes were a very dull gray (honestly Light couldn't tell you what they looked like before because he hadn't the slightest idea.)

He sat on the bed next to Kagome as he looked down at her. She didn't move or flinch away from him, just staring at the wall.

"Kagome?" she tilted her head the slightest bit and he took the pen out and check marked a box on a paper on his clipboard about her being responsive towards her name. "Did you have another nightmare last night?" she gave a slight nod. "Do you still not remember who the people are in it?" there was a slight hesitation but then finally another nod.

"Would you like to tell me about it? What happened?" He leaned over the bed and looked at the woman's face; she blinked a few times before she mumbled into her arm.

"**Black**." Light's eyes widened slightly, for this being the first word she had said since she'd been there.

"**Black**, you say?" She gave a slight nod. "**Black**, _how_?" they sat in silence for a while and the word Kagome had spoken burned a hole in his mind. Light got up to leave and as he was about to close the door her voice rang haughtily around the room and bounced off the walls.

"Alone. _Lonely_ **black**."

Light turned away from the door and wrote down what she said on his clipboard and walked down the hallway, dispensing the clipboard in his office before striding out the doors to walk around the area to clear his head. He shook his head slightly and stepped on a black note book that was halfway under a shrub near the back of the hospital. He looked at the object and raised an eyebrow slightly at the strangeness it held.

"Death Note? Puh-lease, what a joke." Yet he tucked it under his arm and went back inside the hospital towards his office.


End file.
